


Carson in New York

by Ayee_its_Shxi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blonde, Coffee Shop, College, Dorms, F/F, Fluff, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, New York, New York City, Original Fiction, Roomates, blonde and brunette, brunnette, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayee_its_Shxi/pseuds/Ayee_its_Shxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson is an overachiever who always focuses on her classes and rarely does anything without thinking twice about it. Whereas Alex is reckless and care free student who barely manages to get by. When these two cross paths Carson is able to let go while Alex learns to get a grip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carson stood at the airplane gate around 5pm and said goodbye to her mother for the tenth and final time. She knew leaving her mother was going to be hell but going to New York meant chasing her dreams and that was too good to pass up.

“Be good, be safe and make good choices, I love you kiddo,” he mother practically sobbed.

“I will mom, I love you too,” she hugged her mother tight tucking her nose into her nook of her mother’s neck and inhaling her perfume. A small whimper escaped the older woman’s mouth and Carson took that as her queue. She loosened her grip around her mother and pulled away looking into her mother’s pale blue tear filled eyes.  
Carson approached the gate slowly and handed the lady standing at the front her plane ticket. The short blonde haired lady took the ticket and scanned it, “have a nice flight ma’am” she wished. Carson offered a shy smile in thanks.  
As she got to the gate she turned around mouthing a final ‘goodbye’ to the woman who raised her. In response her mother placed one hand over her mouth to trap her sobs and the other hand slightly above her chest waving a farewell. Carson turned back around and walked down the long gray tunnel that lead up to the plane. Flight attendants greeted her as she walked onto the plane.

“May I help you with your bag ma’am?” a male flight attendant probably in his early 30s offered.

“Yes please” she responded handing the tall man her bag. Handling the bag with extra care he placed it in the overhead compartment. “Thank you” he nodded in response leaving to help the next passenger. Carson sat in the row under which her bag was finding herself in the seat next to the window. Sitting next to the window gave her a sense of relaxation and fascination. She loved to know where she was going and being able to watch what was beneath her and how small the world really was gave her such a large feeling of awe and wonder.  
Within a couple minutes of finding her seat the pilot came onto the intercom and introduced himself as well as told the passengers to fasten our seat belts. Doing what she was told Carson fastened her seat belt and took a small glance of her surroundings she was sitting next to a young woman probably only a few years older than her. The woman had amazing olive skin with beautiful curly hair that fell perfectly in place.

“Hi, I’m Allison” she greeted, extending out her arm for a handshake.

“Carson,” she responded shaking the other woman’s hand firmly.

“So why are you headed to New York?” Allison asked curiously

“School, I’m starting at NYU in two weeks, what about you?” Carson flipped the question around.

“I’m visiting my brother; he lives in Brooklyn, What made you decide to go to NYU?”

“Well for one I’ve always liked the city, bright lights and a diverse set of people. However the main reason was I was offered a scholarship.”

“Nice, what for?”

“Academics, my high school GPA was a 4.3”

“Damn girl, that’s great. What does your scholarship cover?”

“Tuition and boarding, my mom is paying for my food so the only thing I have to worry about is my books and entertainment of course.” Carson smiled

“Well I wish you the best, Carson” and with that Allison put in her earbuds and Carson did the same. The plane ride was relatively smooth and enjoyable. Carson loved quiet car rides or flights. She saw it as the best time to read and think. She thought about what she was going to do when she arrived in New York. She thought about her mother and how she would be without her there. Carson’s father died when she was seven and ever since then it was just her and her mom in that house, and now that she was gone it was just her mom. The sudden grief of leaving her mother alone suddenly hit her. She looked out the window and absorbed the view, breathing slowly she closed her eyes and drifted into a light slumber.  
The plane landed about two hours later and Carson unbuckled her seat belt and slowly stood up. Grabbing her bag in the overhead compartment she quickly exited the plane. Walking up the tunnel she reached the gate of the airport, looking out the window she took in the amazing New York sights. “Wow” she muttered under her breath. Carson was blown away by the bright lights and tall buildings. She stood there for a brief moment taking it all in before searching for the baggage claim.  
She searched around the airport for a sign that said baggage claim when she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder.

“Looking for the baggage claim?” Alison asked

“Yea, do you know where it is?”

“Mhmm I’ve been here quite a few times, follow me” Alison took a left down a long wide hallway and Carson happily followed.

“First time in New York?” Alison asked

“Yea, is it obvious?”

“Little bit” she chuckled “It’s just the way you looked out the window, your face, you seemed so… mesmerized”

“Is that a bad thing?” Carson asked nervously

“No, not at all” she laughed again. “Baggage claim is that way” she pointed to the right “hope you have a good school year”

“Thank you so much, have a good time with your brother” Carson smiled and waved good bye. As she arrived at the baggage claim she patiently waited for her black and blue bags to come through. Bags started to circle around the baggage claim like kids on a carousel. One by one new bags were added on. It didn’t take Carson long to spot one of her bags. She reached down onto the track and lifted up the suitcase that must have been well over fifty pounds. She set the suitcase down next to her beside the bag she had on the plane. She quickly spotted her other bag and lifted it as she did with her other one, this one slightly lighter but still quite heavy. After mentally checking to see if she had all of her luggage she made her way out of the airport. Again she was amazed by the view around her, something she could definitely get used to.

Hailing down a cab was not easy at all especially for someone who has never done it. However she managed. She loaded her bags in the trunk and hoped inside the yellow cab. The minute she entered the cab she smelt an awful stench of fast food and cheap perfume.

“Where to?” the cab driver asked in a low husky voice

“NYU please”

“You got it,” and with that the older man took off out of the airport.  
The city got more amazing the more they drove into it. Lights were brighter and buildings seemed taller. Everything surrounding Carson was like nothing she had ever imagined. Growing up in a small town this was a huge change. On her way to the school she must had passed over a hundred places to eat. The driver pulled up to the main office of NYU and Carson payed him for the drive and added a ten dollar tip.

Stepping out of the cab she took in the sight of the enormous school that surrounded her. The driver of the cab handed Carson her bags.“Thank you” she said quietly, he nodded in response and left. She walked hurriedly towards the front door, it was surprisingly cold outside for it being only August but then again this was New York. A young gentleman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes held the door open for her. She nodded in thanks. Carson approached the front desk with a wide smile upon her face.

“Hello,” she greeted the lady at the desk “I’m here to pick up my class schedule and dorm assignment.”

“Ah yes welcome to NYU, may I get your name?” the lady said in a raspy voice

“Carson Williams”

“Here you go, now Stacy is going to be your dorm adviser and she will show you to your room” she pointed to a woman standing next to her. Stacy was a tall thin woman about twenty years old with long red hair and teeth white as snow.

“Right this way, Carson is it?” Stacy said as she started to walk outside toward the dorm.

“Yea, it’s Carson. Thanks for showing me to my dorm by the way.”

“No problem” and with that it was silent. Carson followed Stacy to a tall gray building that must have been three stories high. The place was surrounded with large trees and bushes covered with lush green grass.

“Alright this is dorm G and your room will be on the second floor, follow me and I will show you to it” Carson nodded in response and continued to follow Stacy. Considering that Carson had two suitcases and a duffle bag Stacy took her to the second floor using the elevator. Upon reaching the second floor Stacy took an immediate right and at the end of the hall stopped.

“Okay this will be your room, now here in dorm G we have a few rules” Stacy said in a serious tone. “Rule one if you make a mess clean it up, rule two no extravagant parties and the last and most important rule no boys in the room after 8:30. Can you manage that?” she asked

‘ _No boys in the room after 8:30 that won’t be a problem’_ Carson thought “Yes ma’am” she said respectfully

“Oh one more thing please don’t call me ma’am it, makes me feel old” she laughed  
Carson laughed as well, “Alright see you around hopefully” Stacy handed Carson the dorm keys and waved as she left Carson to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Carson slid her keys into the lock and turned the keys to open the brown wooden door. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She was instantly greeted with a reflection of herself. She stood about 5’4 with pale blue eyes identical to her mothers and short wavy blonde hair that met her shoulders. She approached the naked mattress on the far left side of the room and rested her luggage atop of it. One by one she pulled out her clothes and placed them in the drawers beside the bed. Under garments in the top drawer, sleep wear in the middle, and casual wear in the bottom. She hung up her more dressy clothes in the closet near the door as well. The last thing left to do was make her bed, the place she would be sleeping for the next nine months. Making her bed was always something she hated she could never get the fitted sheet on quite right and the covers were never as straight and she would have preferred. At least she didn’t have a roommate that could easily see her mess of a bed. Carson made it quite clear that she could not have a roommate she didn’t exactly play well with others.

By the time she had unpacked it was nearly 10pm and she was beyond exhausted. She decided to text her mother to let her now she was safe and packed away. After the message was sent she quickly changed and did something she had been thinking about for the last hour, jump in bed and go the hell asleep. She hit the mattress with such force the bed made a small screech. Setting her head on her plain black pillow which matched her bed sheets she closed her eyes and started to slowly drift asleep.

She was awoken the next morning due to the bright sunshine that shown through her window. She was definitely going to have to buy some curtains. Getting up she stretched and let out a dinosaur like groan ,followed by taking off her night clothes and putting on a simple black short sleeved V-neck shirt and a basic pair of blue jeans. She grabbed her hygiene bag and headed to the bathrooms.

After picking one of five open sinks she turned on the water and brushed her teeth, the minty toothpaste filling her mouth. Shortly after finishing she heard the door swing open and in walked in another girl, one with long black hair and emerald eyes. She stood about the same height as Carson possibly an inch taller. The other woman gave a small wave and smile to Carson and Carson couldn’t help but smile back. The other woman disappeared into a nearby shower and Carson left the bathroom taking with her a mental picture of the other girl. 

Entering her room again Carson couldn’t decide what to do with her day. Sure she could go buy her textbooks for the semester or buy some new room décor because to be completely honest her room was beyond bland, the basic white walls and plain carpet as simply just not going to suffice. However she had no motivation to actually go out and do anything remotely productive. With a million things to do before the start of classes she came to a decision. She sat on her mess of a bed and pulled out her silver MacBook and opened Netflix. Scrolling through the endless number of TV shows and movies she settled on a classic show, FRIENDS. 

Carson must have watched about six episodes before she could feel the tug of sleep come upon her. How can I be so incredibly tired when classes haven’t even started yet, she thought. Carson would not allow herself to fall asleep this early in the day. She needed coffee and she needed it now. She sat up and attempted to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She closed her laptop and stood up, the room immediately went fuzzy.

“Wow stood up way too fast,” she said to herself.

Slipping on a simple pair of blue Vans and grabbing her wallet as well as her phone she exited her dorm room. Closing the door behind her and locking it with the dull gray key she was handed the night before. Sliding the key into her pocket she headed off campus. 

As she entered the city she realized that she had absolutely no idea where anything was. All she was looking for was a simple coffee house even a Starbucks would satisfy her. Looking around she noticed the city was entirely way too busy for a Tuesday. She then spotted a young man possibly in his mid-20s sitting on a bench reading what looked like the daily newspaper; she made the easy decision to ask him for directions to a nearby coffee house. 

 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt” Carson tapped the man’s shoulder.

“Hello, it’s no problem” the young man greeted back.

“I’m new in town and I was just wondering where the nearest coffee is, do you think you could point me in the right direction?” she asked 

 

“Yea, no problem, what you want to do is take the next left onto Central and walk down the road till you hit Third Street and Marcy’s Coffee Shack should be on the corner. I recommend the caramel cappuccino.” He said kindly.

“Thank you so much. Have a nice day,” she wished the man.

Walking in the direction the man had just given her she opened her mind and took in all the surrounded her, the tall buildings, the noisy cars, and the thousands of people around her, all kinds of people, loud people, quiet people, tall people, short people. She even noticed a very elderly women talking to a trashcan. 

“Listen here, sunny, don’t go tryna pull that again,” Carson heard the older women say. Carson let out a small giggle as she kept walking. 

Finally after a few short minutes of walking she reached the coffee house. She stepped inside and the interior was small and cozy. The coffee house only had about five other people within it. The walls were painted a deep red with a hardwood floor. The tables were black, short and round accompanied by matching chairs. The counter was pure white and standing behind the counter was a tall blonde lady who looked to be about the same age as Carson. 

Carson carefully observed the small but inviting menu. She made the easy choice and trusted the man she had spoken to earlier. 

“Hello what can I get you?” the blonde lady behind the counter asked in a Texan accent.

“Small caramel cappuccino please,” Carson responded

“Coming right up, that’ll be $2.50, can I get a name?”

“Carson,” and with that the other lady wrote Carson’s name on a cup and handed it to a short barista. After paying the lady behind the counter Carson took a seat in the corner of the coffee house at one of the small round black tables. She closed her eyes and took in everything around her, the strong smell of freshly brewed coffee, the quiet conversations people were having around her, and the way the warm air from felt upon her rosy cheeks. Carson’s eyes flung open when she heard her name being called by the short barista. Approaching the counter again she grabbed her coffee and returned to the place she had been sitting at before. Upon sitting back down she pulled out her phone opening up her email, smiling when she had realized she had received four new emails. She wondered who they were from, maybe her best friend, James, from back home, or her cousin Luke. The smile quickly fell from her face when she found out that they were just spam.

She took a sip from her coffee and was pleased as the hot liquid danced down her throat. The coffee was just what she needed. Carson opened her Facebook and started scrolling through peoples timelines. Even though she had only been gone a day she knew how hard the semester as going to be without her friends, she decided then that if she was going to make it in this city she needed friends and she needed them fast. Almost as if on que a girl with long brown curly hair and green eyes approached her. 

“Hey, you go to NYU right?” the brown haired girl asked

“Yea, how do you know?” Carson responded

“I saw you last night outside the dorms, I go there as well. I’m a freshman and judging how Stacy briefly showed you around the campus I’d say you’re a freshman too?” she made and educated guess

Carson couldn’t help but smile. “Yea I am. I’m Carson by the way.”

“Alex. Mind if I sit here?” Alex gestured to the seat directly across from Carson 

“Not at all” Carson could already see a new friendship brewing


	3. Chapter 3

Alex sat down “So what’s your major?” Alex asked trying to make conversation 

“Well at the moment undecided, what about you?” Carson expressed a shy smile.

“I honestly have no freaking clue. I was thinking art but who knows?” She laughed. 

In that moment she noticed how beautiful of a smile the brunette had. “Wow you have a really nice smile”

“Really?! Thanks” Alex sounded shocked. 

Both girls were nearly done with their coffees. Carson took one last swig before the cup was empty. The sun shown in her eyes and Alex saw how the light complimented the blondes pale blue eyes.

“So where are you from?” Carson asked

“Actually I’m a native New Yorker I grew up in Brooklyn.”

“So I’m guessing you know the area well.”

“Well enough I mean I get around pretty easily.” She shrugged her shoulders and stood up. “I’m gonna head back to campus, did you want to join me?”

“Oh that would be great I probably would have gotten lost on my own.” Carson stood up as well and followed Alex out the door. They walked and talked all the way back to campus. Carson listened closely as Alex pointed out good places to eat and kickback. The streets were loud but when the two were talking it was hard for either of them to pay attention to anything else but each other. The two girls chatted about music and what books and movies they enjoyed the most. Carson was more into classics and originals as Alex enjoyed action and adventure.

"I just don't understand how you can't like action movies, they're amazing!" Alex spoke passionately

"Hey! I didn't say that I didn't like them just that I don't watch them often."

"I refuse to accept that, we're gonna have an action movie marathon. Okay?"

"Ugh fine." Carson sighed as they continued to walk slowly as the breeze flew gently through their hair. They reached the campus and started to approach the dorms. 

“So um which dorm are you in?” Carson asked gently

“Dorm G, actually I think I’m only a couple doors down from you. Not that I was stalking or anything I just saw Stacy walk you to your room last night” she trailed off

“Oh cool and I didn’t think you were stalking me by the way.” She chuckled

Alex reached her room first and. Alex fumbled with her keys before she found the right one, Carson waited patiently as she opened the door. The door fell open and Alex stood in the door way as Carson just outside in the hallway. 

“So um my roommate, Jane, and I are going to a ‘welcome to college’ kind of party tonight around 8. You should come.” Alex invited

“Yea that would be awesome.” The two then shared a small amount of silence. 

“Hey would it be okay if I got your number?” Alex broke the silence 

"Finally, I thought you’d never ask.” Carson handed the brunette her phone. Alex laughed and handed Carson her phone so she could out in her own number as well.

“Why don’t you swing by the dorm around 7:45 and we can all head down there together.” Alex suggested

“Yea that sounds good, I’ll see you then.” After exchanging numbers handed each other’s phones back to each other, waved goodbye and Carson went to her own room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carson glanced up from the book she was reading at her blue clock that read 7:30, she slowly rose from her bed and approached her closet. What should I wear? I mean it is a party and I definitely want to look good she thought. She pulled out a blue long sleeve top with a floral print skirt. She quickly slipped out of her current clothes and tried on what she had pulled out. Deciding that it was too casual she placed it back into the closet. Next she pulled out a black strapless dress that fell right above her knees. She had no issue putting the dress on but once she had she realized that zipping it up was going to be a trip. She spun the dress around so that the zipper lay on her chest; she sucked in and zipped the damn thing up. She took one last look in the mirror, fluffed her hair then before decided to leave. Grabbing her phone she left her dorm making sure to lock the door behind her. 

She walked slowly down the hall towards Alex’s door. She arrived at the door and knocked twice loudly and someone from inside had opened the door and allowed her entrance. She had short red hair and was quite tall.

“Hi, I’m Jane.” The red head extended her hand and Carson shook it firmly.

“I’m Carson” 

“Oh hey Carson, come here I need your opinion on something” Alex shouted from inside the dorm. Jane moved out of the doorway and let Carson enter. Carson walked over to where Alex had been standing.

“Okay, now which one should I wear?” Alex asked as she held up a red dress with a black ribbon around the middle in her right hand and a sapphire blue one strapped dress in the other. 

“Definitely the blue it would complement your figure very nicely.” Carson responded but to be completely honest Alex would have looked good in anything. 

“I said the blue one as well but she wanted another opinion.” Jane added annoyed 

“Oh shut up, Jane. I’m gonna go put this on be back soon.” 

The room was slightly bigger than her own; the walls were white and it was equipped with two twin sized beds on each side of the room. The bed on the right which she presumed to be Alex’s had dark blue bedsheets with a black nightstand by its side. The bed on the left which Jane happened to be sitting on was the complete opposite, it was equipped with light pink sheets and a white nightstand accompanying it.

“So ever been to a party?” Jane asked Carson

“Not really I mean I’ve been to birthday parties but that’s about it. What about you?”

“Nah, I’ve been to a few kickbacks though.”

“What’s a kickback?” Carson asked confused

“It’s similar to a party but it has way less people and much more relaxed.”

“Ah…” Carson trailed off and started to examine the pictures on Alex’s nightstand. She picked up a silver picture frame and the picture within it appeared to be a slightly younger Alex piggybacking on a much taller boy with green hair. The picture captured both of their natural smiles, Alex was definitely close to whoever this person was. Carson put down the picture, smiling. She turned around when she heard the dorm door swing open. Alex walked into the room, looking absolutely stunning. “Wow you look great,” Carson complemented her

“Awe thanks, are you guys ready?” Alex asked the other two 

“Yup” Jane said grabbing her purse. Carson nodded agreeing. 

“Alright let’s go then” Alex said as Jane followed her out the door followed by Carson. All three of them left the dorm Carson tagging slightly behind them.

“Go on, I’ll catch up.” Alex told Jane, Jane went ahead as Alex waited behind for Carson to catch up. “Are you nervous?” She asked Carson

“What? Me? Nervous? Ha.” She babbled

“Awe you are nervous, that’s cute.” Alex teased

Carson nudged her softly in response. “I’m sorry. I’ve just never really done this before, the whole partying thing.”

“Oh relax, you’ll be with me, don’t worry.” Alex grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

They walked their fingers entwined as Alex led them to the frat house. The breeze was chilly and neither girl was wearing a coat, Carson shivered slightly, she hated the cold. The campus was beautifully lit, and they could both hear music roaring. They reached an enormous pearly white mansion with tall beams supporting it. 

“Alright this is it, you gonna be okay?” She let go over Carson’s hand and placing both hands on her shoulders.

“Yea, I’ll be fine” she offered a shy smile as they approached the door. This wasn’t the kind of party where you knock on the door so Alex just simply opened the door and walked in. The minute they walked in Carson was greeted by an older frat boy clearly drunk out of his mind. 

“Welcome pretty lady, I’ll see you around” he winked and stumbled away. Carson was overly disgusted by the gesture. She turned around to face Alex who just laughed.

“ Wow, we’re here 30 seconds and you’re already being hit on, amazing.” Alex chuckled.

The air was foggy due to the large amount of smoking and or vaping going on and red solo cups were everywhere most likely filled with some type of alcohol. Yellow, blue, pink, and green lights illuminated the house and conversations carried throughout the threshold as electronic music thundered. 

“Wow, this… this is a lot.” Carson stuttered overwhelmed. 

“Relax, kid, you’ll have fun. Now I want to introduce you to someone.” Alex grabbed Carson’s hand once again and pulled her to the kitchen where a game of beer pong was taking place. 

“Carson, this is my best friend, Matt, Matt this is Carson.” Alex introduced. Matt waved with a cup in his hand slightly tipsy; Carson smiled and waved in return. It took Carson a minute but she recognized who Matt was, he was the green haired boy from Alex’s nightstand picture. Only now his hair was bright pink. A yell broke and the three turned their heads towards the noise.

“I AM THE BEER PONG CHAMPION.” An older frat boy shouted.

“Oh I doubt that.” Matt yelled back. “Alex here could kick your ass, easy.” He gestured to Alex. 

“Oh yea? How about we test that theory?” The frat boy challenged. 

A roar of several people yelling "yeah, c'mon" arose 

“Come on Alex, get up there.” Matt nudged her

Alex turned to Carson “Would you mind if I played?” She asked sincerely

“Not in the slightest, go have fun cutie.” Carson replied

“Cutie huh? I like that” Alex smirked as she went to the opposing side of the beer pong table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been extremely busy but please bare with me because I will be updating more often. Sorry

The cups were set up in a sloppy triangle considering everyone there was practically trashed. Splashes of beer covered the blue ping pong table and cigarette ashes seemed to be outlining the sides of the standing board. Alex’s opponent was a tall, heavy set, boy with curly dirty blonde hair and dark eyes. His eyes were quite red due to the smoky atmosphere and the amount of alcohol he’d most likely consumed. Alex stood across from him, eyes fierce set on winning. 

“Alright, it’s all you.” The frat boy said messily tossing Alex ping pong balls to throw with. She easily caught them with a single hand, smirking cockily as she did so. Carson stood at the long side of the table, uncomfortable and fidgety more so than usual. Matt came up to her left and tried to hand her a beer.

“Drink up, you seem tense” he said nudging her elbow and handing her the red cup.

“No thanks, I don’t drink.” Carson said, pushing away the cup lightly.

“Are you sure? You look like you need something to help you relax.”

“Yea, I’m sure” She reassured him while crossing her arms defensively. 

Carson never drank she knew very well the effects of alcohol as her father had taught her before his passing. She recalled something very specific he once said “Honey, always make sure that when at a party either try to remain sober or have a close friend who will”. Seeing that Alex was already drinking and Jane was out of sight Carson understood that she was to remain sober, well even if they hadn’t been drinking her decisions would have remained the same. 

Meanwhile Alex made her first shot and the frat boy drank up. The crowd cheered loudly and Carson couldn’t help but wonder how often Alex partied or how much she’d played the game. It was now the other boy’s turn to toss the ball. He angled the shot as best he could despite how much he’d already had to drink. He pulled back his arm slightly and tossed the ball straight into one of Alex’s cups. Alex picked up the cup, grabbed the wet ping pong ball from inside and drank the contents. The game remained a tie for a couple of rounds, she would make a shot then he would make one, each time becoming more and more intense. That was until Alex missed. 

“Ooooooo” could be heard from the circle of people that surrounded the table. Alex was clearly getting tipsy and quite sloppy with her game. She missed the following shot as well, whereas the frat boy had now made both of the shots Alex had missed. Carson noticed the expression on Alex’s face, the expression of pure discouragement. 

“C’mon kid, you can do it!” Carson yelled loudly to make sure Alex could hear her. Alex let a huge smile slip as she made eye contact with the blonde. Carson gave her a thumb up as Alex continued with her game. The boy on the other side missed his next shot as Alex made hers in; she was now only behind one cup but she was determined to win. The next couple rounds were incredibly stressful, each of them consuming more and more alcohol. Alex wasn’t drunk but she was most definitely tipsy. They both had only cup left; however it was the frat boy’s turn to toss.

“Hey! Give me a minute let me talk to Alex.” Carson yelled at the other boy. He held up a hand letting Carson know it was okay. She hurried up to Alex and pulled her aside, grabbing her hand as she did so. When she had pulled the brunette away she let go of her hand and placed both hands on Alex’s cheeks and spoke in a soft but firm voice. “Okay girl, listen up I know you can do this. Breathe, all you need to do is make one last cup and you win. You got this.” Carson kissed the Alex on the forehead, “for good luck” Carson said as she sent Alex back to the table, Alex slightly stumbling. 

Sure, it was just a game of beer pong but Carson was clearly treating it as so much more. She just wanted to see the other girl happy, victorious. It was odd how Carson had already felt so drawn to the girl considering they had just met.

The frat boy pulled his arm back slightly and angled his shot. He let the ball fly across the table. Carson watched it closely as it appeared to be in slow motion. The ball hit the rim of the cup and bounced off, hitting the table. 

“Ah…” the crowed cried in unison. 

“Alright Alex, you got this just one more shot!” Matt shouted. Alex nodded in response. She took her time a lined up her shot; she took a long deep breath. Drawing her arm back she let the ball soar through the air. The ball spun in the air and landed straight into the red cup. 

“ALEX!!!!!!” Carson yelled as she attacked her with a hug, Matt joining in. 

“That was great; I knew you could do it.” Matt told her as he smiled lightly. 

“Um I’m pretty sure everyone knew I could do it; I’m the beer pong champ.” The champion retorted

“Cocky much?” Matt asked raising his eyebrows.

“Maybe a little, is that a bad thing?” she pouted

“Possibly,” Matt chuckled.

Alex turned to Carson “Do you wanna dance?” she asked softly.

“Well… um… I’m not really much of a dancer.” the blonde responded tugging nervously at her sleeve. 

“Oh, c’mon I’ll guide you.” She grabbed Carson’s arm and lightly led her over to the living room. She took a few steps before turning back around to face Matt once more. “I’ll text you tomorrow, okay?”

Matt raised his glass and nodded his head letting her know it was okay. 

Alex continued to lead Carson to the living room, they dodged several groups standing in the middle of hallways and Alex once had to duck her head to avoid a football coming straight at her face. They reached the living room and Alex lightly dropped Carson’s arm. The green eyes beauty started to move her hips to the rhythm of the song. “Follow my lead”

Carson started to sway her hips but it was very, very off beat. 

“No, no, no. That was worse than an orangutan after it had just eaten a pot brownie.” she put her hands on Carson’s hips to stop her from moving. “Listen to the music. Time your sways to the sound, watch me.” Alex moved her hips again. “See with the music, 1, 2, 3, and 4. Now you try” Carson started to move her hips again this time watching closely to the brunette trying to match her beats. “There you go, you’re getting it”

“Wow this is really fun.” She danced more, now getting her arms into it. She could feel the music in her body moving with every beat. She danced and danced and danced some more, the smile on her face couldn’t possibly be bigger. The room was filled with all sorts of college students doing countless reckless things but she didn’t really care. Usually in this type of situation Carson would’ve felt uncomfortable and out of place, but for some reason she had felt so right, so relaxed, so at… ease. Maybe she was still felling the rush from the green eyed girl’s victory; maybe it was that Alex made her feel safe, but who really knew? Whatever it was she liked it.

Alex shuffled her way closer to the blonde, their bodies danced almost in sync. Alex’s head was slightly pointed down and the way she moved seemed so care-free. Her smile was so bright it could have illuminated the entire room alone. Carson began to examine the girl up and down fixating on the way she moved, stopping when she noticed something on Alex’s right collar bone. It appeared to be a tattoo but she wasn’t entirely too sure. The brunettes head lifted slightly and her green eyes met Carson’s blue ones, Alex’s smile still heavy. Carson couldn’t help but smile back, feeling a tad bit insecure, knowing that her smile wasn’t nearly as breath taking as the girl across from her.

All of a sudden Alex was shoved by some overly intoxicated jock. She stumbled and tried frantically not to fall, however she knew that she was going down, she closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come. As she fell she hit the ground much softer than she anticipated. She opened her eyes and came to realize that she hadn’t hit the ground at all but that the blonde girl she’d been dancing with caught her. She stood up out of the girl’s arms and brushed herself off. 

“Wow, um sorry about that. Thanks for catching me though that fall would’ve been pretty nasty.” Alex chuckled nervously expressing a shy smile as she looked at the floor, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“No kidding!” she laughed, catching the sight of Alex’s small but vibrant smile. It was then she noticed a gash on the brunette’s ankle. “Shit, Alex you’re bleeding!” she pointed to where the blood was coming from.

“Oh yea… I should probably clean that” she laughed not really caring too much, trying to play it off cool.

“Let’s get you to the kitchen,” Carson placed her hands on the girl’s waist guiding her to the nearby kitchen, which was filled with many drinking college kids. The brunette hopped up onto the granite counter top rather swiftly despite her cut ankle, Carson slid off the injured girl’s heel grabbing a close by paper towel, dampening it. Carefully she picked up Alex’s dangling ankle and dabbed up the blood.

“Jesus Carson, that stings,” she winced as the towel came into contact with the open wound. 

“Well you rather get an infection?” Carson said sternly as she continued to clean it up Alex. The pale blue eyed girl caressed the other girl’s leg with a gentle touch. Carson scanned the brunette’s legs she noted how tan and smooth they were. She noticed how nice the curves of her legs were, the way her calf made a perfect slope as it dipped down to her ankle, the way her knee flowed so easily to her shin. She realized just how beautiful the girl on top of the counter truly was, it was incredible. She was then broken out of her trance when she heard the injured girl speak up.

“So am I gonna be okay?” Carson looked up immediately her eyes meeting the green emeralds that were Alex’s eyes.

“What? Oh yeah… sorry um we have to bandage this.” Carson offered her hand to Alex and aided her off atop the counter. Alex’s hand felt warm, almost hot. “So I’ve got a first aid kit in my dorm, my mom made me bring it. I’m sure it’s got bandages in it, I’ll walk you back?” she raised the pitch of her voice towards end of her sentence indicating it was a question. 

“Yeah sounds good to me.” They walked hand and hand out of the house Carson taking the lead as they started to walk back to Carson’s dorm room, the cool air once again brushing on their skin.


End file.
